Visits from StarClan
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: This story takes place a while after my Warriors of Madagascar story ends. The penguins and lemurs have dreams where they are visited by StarClan cats that tell them all important things. Rated T just in case! Friendship/Fantasy! Read and review! Complete!
1. Skipper's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

**Note: This story takes place after the book "The Last Hope". A few things that happened in past books, like the battle and certain cats dying, are mentioned, but I had no control over that, the Hunters did. If it was up to me, Firestar and tons more cats would have never died, but since it did happen in the books, I decided to mention it in this story, because this one takes place a while after my "Warriors of Madagascar" story.**

**I hope you all like this story! :)**

* * *

><p>All was quiet, and the lead penguin expected to see one of his teammates, but as he looked around, he didn't see anyone move in the wide open field. He rub under his beak when he thought the exposed grassland looked slightly familiar; he spotted a line of trees in the far distances. He narrowed his eyes, wondering where he was and why he was here.<p>

Skipper took a step toward the trees, feeling in his gut that maybe he could get some answers there, but suddenly he saw a flash of orange behind him. He turned just in time to see a ginger tom running toward him. As he stared at the newcomer, the cat skidded to a halt a few feet away from Skipper and dipped his head to him.

"Greetings, Skipper," he meowed. "It's been a while."

The penguin eyed the cat for a long moment, trying to recognize him. The ginger cat seemed to know him. Then a heartbeat later, it came back to him. "Firestar?" he asked, widening his eyes as he gazed at the ThunderClan leader.

The ginger tom nodded as he sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "How have you been?" he asked, a purr starting to rumble in his throat.

Skipper blinked at the cat. "Good," he finally replied. "Why have you called me here?" he asked him, taking a step toward the cat. "I thought I saw the last of you when we left your world." He looked around to see if he could spot anymore cats, but he didn't see any movement.

Firestar's eyes sparkle with amusement. "Oh, Skipper," he meowed. "I actually missed that sharp tongue of yours." He got to his paws and started walking away, flicking his tail. "Come, follow me."

Uncertainly was crawling up Skipper's spine, but he ran after the ThunderClan leader anyways. When he caught up to him, the ginger tom glanced at him but said nothing. Skipper was wondering what was going through his mind. He kept his beak shut, though, as they walked through the meadow.

It wasn't until they were almost at the first trees that the ginger leader came to a halt and turned to Skipper. He dipped his head respectfully and meowed," I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for ThunderClan when you were with us." Then he started walking through the forest, and Skipper ran after him.

"But you thanked me after we taught your cats our techniques," the penguin remained Firestar, painting from the run. "Why did you call me here just to thank me again after so long?"

The ginger leader came to halt and turned to Skipper. "There was a terrible battle," the ThunderClan cat finally answered, and he looked into the forest as if he was looking past Skipper and into distance memory. "Many cats died." He was silent for a moment, until he said," Including me."

Skipper stared at the cat, not believing what he just said. "Y-you're part of StarClan now?" he stammered. He had thought that maybe they were sharing the same dreams, and that the ThunderClan cat was safe in his camp. He had never thought that he would be dead; he just couldn't imagine the great leader he had grown to respect in his short time in ThunderClan as another ghostly member of StarClan.

Firestar was nodding slowly. "It was a tough battle," he murmured, lowering his head. "And I miss my Clanmates that I had to leave behind." He suddenly lifted his head and stared directly at Skipper. "But thanks to you and your friends we were able to win the battle."

"Because of us?" Skipper blinked in confusion.

"Yes." Firestar started walking again, flicking his tail for the penguin to forward him; Skipper groaned, not liking all the walking, but he forward the former leader without saying a word. "If you guys didn't show up when you did and teach us the battles moves, we wouldn't have been able to get advantage on our enemy, and the Dark Forest would have surely beat us."

Skipper skid to a halt. "The Dark Forest?" he echoed.

The ginger tom turned to him and nodded. "Not all cats are welcomed into StarClan when they die," he explained. "Some cats, the ones who choose the darkest of path and betray their Clan, goes to The Dark Forest."

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?" Skipper demanded. "Did you know that they were gonna to attack?"

Firestar shrugged. "We knew they up to something," he replied. "That's why–"

"If you would have told us that, we would have stayed and helped you fight," Skipper interrupted. "If we would have stayed, you might still be alive." Grief for the ThunderClan leader was too strong for the penguin to handle. He blamed himself for Firestar dying, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done.

The StarClan cat shook his head. "It was my destiny that I died when I did," he meowed. "I died saving my Clan and that's all that matters. They are safe now."

Skipper wanted to be comforted by his words, but he still felt guilt pricking under his feathers when he thought about wanting to get home so fast when they were with the Clan. _ThunderClan was in terrible trouble, and all __I cared about was leaving the Clan behind._

"Well, I just wanted to thank you," Firestar suddenly meowed. "The sun will be up soon in the awakening world. It's time for you to go. Until next time, Skipper." As he spoke, his pelt began to fad.

"Wait!" Skipper yelled. "I want to talk some more! I have more questions about ThunderClan!"

However, he could see the trees through the ginger pelt, until Firestar disappeared although. Then Skipper found himself waking up in his bunk. Growling with frustration, the leader jumped out of his bed and landed neatly on the floor. He looked behind him and saw the other three tossing in their sleep.

_Did they also get visits from StarClan cats?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! :)**


	2. Kowalski's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>The stream went by swiftly, and a breeze was stirring the bushes that surrounded. Kowalski could feel his feet falling into the many ancient pawprints of long lost cats as he followed the narrowed path. He kept glancing around, remembering this place but he had never expected to see it again. He wondered why he was called here.<p>

Then the path opened up into a stone hollow, and he spotted a small pool. The penguin looked around in wonder, seeing a steep cliff that had water coming out of it and feeding the pool. He waddled to the water, staring down at his own reflecting.

_Do I have to drink the water like we had to last time? _he wondered as he stared into his own eyes.

"You're already dreaming."

Kowalski spun around at the unfamiliar voice, and he saw a dark gray she-cat padding toward him. He saw that she had several scars on her pelt and a broad, flattened face. She came to a halt in front of him and sat down with her tail neatly around her paws.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring wide eyed at her starry pelt.

"My name is Yellowfang," she announced. "I used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat."

The tall penguin blinked at the StarClan cat. "Why have you called me here?" he asked. Suddenly fear for the Clan he had only knew for such a short time pulsed through him. "Is ThunderClan in trouble? Do you need our help again? Do we need to return?"

But Yellowfang was shaking her head. "No, ThunderClan is safe now," she answered. "We don't need your help, and I don't think we will ever need your help again."

"What do you mean,' ThunderClan is safe _now'?" _Kowalski eyed the cat, wanting to know if something terrible has happened to the Clan.

"That's not important," Yellowfang pointed out, getting to her paws and walking to the penguin. "I called you here for a reason, and it's not to discuss ThunderClan's past."

"Okay," Kowalski said slowly, still eying the cat. "Why did you call me here?"

The StarClan cat looked him up and down. "You have doubts sometimes, don't you?" she asked. "You doubt your work, and when your inventions don't go as plan?"

Shame suddenly washed over Kowalski as he stared down at his feet, shifting them uncomfortable. He didn't try to answer the cat.

"Well?" she pressed.

Sighing, Kowalski nodded slowly, folding his flippers behind his back.

"Well, don't have doubts," Yellowfang snapped, surprising the penguin and making him jump. He looked at her as she continued. "Always have faith, Kowalski. No matter how the odd looks. I know your leader yells at you when your devices threatens to destroy everything, but you just have to keep believing in yourself."

Kowalski stared at her. "How do you know all that?" he asked.

The starry cat shrugged. "We've been watching over you for some time," she explained. "Before you came to our world, and after you left."

"Y-you have?" he stammered. He knew StarClan watched over ThunderClan and the other Clans, but he never thought that they'd watch over him and his friends as well.

Yellowfang dipped her head. "Yes," she replied. "But do you understand? Always have faith, no matter what?"

Kowalski stared at the cat. "Yeah, I guess," he murmured. "But why did you call me here and tell me this?"

The StarClan cat didn't answer him though; she began to fad, and Kowalski just watch until he was left alone at the Moonpool. Sighing, he glanced around, but he didn't have much more time to wonder why the cat had told him what she did. He noticed that he began to fad as well, and the next time he knew, he was waking up in his bunk in the penguins' HQ.

He lifted his head and glanced around, spotting his leader staring at him. He jumped out of his bed and landed neatly beside him.

"Skipper, guess what!" Kowalski said, his voice edging with excitement.

"You had a visit from StarClan?" the flat-headed penguin guessed, folding his flippers across his chest and smiling up at Kowalski.

The tall penguin stared wide eyed at Skipper. "H-how did you know?" he stammered.

"I had one, too," Skipper announced, his eyes looking pasted Kowalski, and when Kowalski turned around he saw that he was staring at the two sleeping penguins. "I wonder if they had a dream from StarClan as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! :)**


	3. Rico's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>The sound of leaves rustling made Rico open his eyes, and the psychopath found himself laying under a bunch of trees. Crawling out of under the bush he was under, he shook his head to dislodge the vines that somehow wrapped around him, and he glanced around. Immediately he was aware that these woods were unfamiliar and he braced himself in case of an attack as he waddled about, trying to spot signs of movement.<p>

At first all was silent, but then he heard something crashing through the forest. Rico froze, raising his flippers. He would be ready to defend himself when the unknown creature showed itself and attacked.

He stared into the trees for several moments, hardly daring to breathe as the noises of the animal got closer. Then a black she-cat stepped out of a bush, her pelt starry and her paws leaving shiny pawprints where she walked. She came to a halt in front of Rico and dipped her head.

"Hello, Rico," she meowed, a purr in her throat.

The psycho bird eyed the black cat for a few moments, but he didn't recognize her. He opened his beak to ask who she was, though only grunts came out, and he sighed. He sometimes felt annoyed that he couldn't talk normally. He then noticed that the cat had amusement in her eyes, which made Rico feel more annoyed.

"My name is Hollyleaf," she explained. "I called you here to tell you something very important."

Rico put his head to one side, showing her that he was confused.

Instead of trying to answer him, she just turned around and flicked her tail. "Come," she meowed. "Let's go for a walk." Then she began to walk farther into the forest, and the penguin followed her without hesitation.

Rico glanced around the trees, wondering where they were. Then he turned back to the black she-cat, waiting for her to speak, and it was a long time until she finally started meowing again.

"You usually hack up useful stuff in situations to help your friends, correct?" she asked, glancing at him, and he came to a halt. She stopped too and look at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Rico wanted to ask how she knew that, but when he tried to speak, he got tongue tied and he growled with frustration.

"It's okay," Hollyleaf meowed, purring. "We've been watching over you. Anyways, what I said is true right?" After he nodded, she decided," That's really neat." She turned and started walking again, Rico right behind her. "What you and your friends have is very special, and you have a very unique talent."

Rico felt warmth by the cat's words, and he manged to squeaked out a "Thanks" as he continued to follow her.

They walked on in silence for a few moments, and Rico took this time to look around at the forest. Looking around the trees made him think about ThunderClan, the Clan had he knew for a short time when Kowalski had accidentally transported them to the Warriors world. Even though back then he knew they had to get home, he had actually grown to love the Clan that allowed them to stay with them for a few days.

He opened his beak and tried to squeak out a question to ask how ThunderClan is. Hollyleaf came to a halt and stared at the psychopath for a moment, before nodding.

"You're wondering how ThunderClan is?" she asked, and then continued after he nodded," They are fine. In the past few seasons, many cats died and not that long ago there was a great battle."

Rico stared wide eyed at the cat, not believing what he was hearing.

"ThunderClan is safe now though," the black she-cat assured him. "They have a new leader and they are thriving." She came to a halt and turned to the penguin. "Now it is time for you to go," she told him, and Rico opened his beak to argue but before he could squeak anything Hollyleaf's pelt grew fainter and fainter until she disappeared although.

Rico's eyes flew open and he jumped out of his bunk, lifting his flippers, ready for an attack. Then his dream came rushing back to him and he lowered his flippers as he looked around the lair. He spotted his leader and Kowalski staring at him with confused eyes.

"You had a dream from StarClan, too?" Skipper asked the psychopath as he waddled over to him, and Rico nodded his head as he panted with excitement. "We did, too," the leader went on, pointing to Kowalski.

The tall penguin came over, his flippers folded behind his back. "If we all had a dream from StarClan, then the private must have had a dream from them, too," he pointed out, turning his gaze to the smallest penguin who was still fast asleep.

Skipper nodded. "Right." He turned to Kowalski. "Should we wake him and ask him?"

Kowalski shook his head. "No," he announced as he sat down on the steps, the other two joining him. "Let's wait for him to wake up on his own."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up later today! :)**


	4. Private's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>The small penguin instantly recognized the stone walls, and he spun around to look up at the tall rock he known as the Highledge. He called out a greeting to the cats that lived in the hollow, but nobody came out. Private was confused; he began to waddled around the clearing, heading toward the warriors' den.<p>

He ducked his head under the bush and glanced around the den, but all the nests was empty. Even more bewildered, he backed out of the thorn bush. He checked other dens, but still there was no sign of any ThunderClan cats.

"Where is anyone?" he asked out loud as he walked over to Jayfeather's den, hoping the medicine den would be in there, but before he got to the cave he heard movement behind him. He spun around and he a flash of blue come through the throne barrier.

Private ran over to the StarClan cat, remembering her withing seconds. "Bluestar," he greeted her with a friendly smile. "How have you been? I was starting to worry when I didn't see anyone," he went on before Bluestar could replied.

"Don't worry," the blue-pelted cat meowed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. "ThunderClan is safe, but you are dreaming. That's why nobody is here but us."

The young penguin nodded in understanding. "So, do you have a message for me?" he asked, knowing that StarClan only visited cats in their dreams if they had a prophecy or something very important to tell them.

"I do." Bluestar dipped her head. "I know that sometimes your teammates can be hard on you, Private. But just keep in mind that they always care about you and see you as a value member of the team."

Private blinked at her, then nodded. "Why, of course," he said. "I am sad when they yell at me or even slap me, but I know they care about me and I know I am a true member of the team just like Skipper and the others."

"That's good," Bluestar meowed. "Then maybe I shouldn't have called you here." She got up, and Private had a feeling she was about to leave.

He called her back and said," I want to ask you a few questions."

She sighed and sat back down. "Okay, I think we have time for a few questions."

"Great!" Private started searching for questions to ask, not wanting to waste any time if the starry cat would answer just a few.

"Any time now," Bluestar growled. "The sun will be rising soon in the awakening world."

The small penguin nodded. "How is ThunderClan?" he asked. "How is all the cats? What's been going on?" He tried to ask more questions, but Bluestar slapped her tail over his beak and made him stop talking.

"ThunderClan is fine," she replied. "The past few seasons were hard on them and the other Clans, but now they are fine and are growing once more. Unfortunate Firestar is in StarClan now. However, Bramblestar is making ThunderClan strong again, and the Clans are at peace at the moment."

Private stared wide eyed at the StarClan cat. "Firestar is gone?" he asked, gulping. "H-how did it happen?"

"A fight," she replied simply as if she didn't want to talk about it. "Any more questions?"

The small penguin thought for a moment, before asking," Couldn't StarClan have helped Firestar and prevent him from dying?"

Bluestar shook her head. "StarClan can't interfere in Clan life like that," she explained, and before Private could reply, she went on," It's time for you to go."

"But I have many more questions!" Private protested; Bluestar was beginning to fad though. Desperate to get answers to his questions, the small penguin tried to jump on the cat to make her stay but she disappeared a heartbeat before, and the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor of the penguins' HQ.

Groaning, Private sat up and rub his head. He glanced up at the bunks. He must have fell out of his bed when he tried to make Bluestar answer his questions.

"Are you okay, young private?"

He looked up when his leader spoke to him. He stumbled to his feet and shook his head to clear it. He noticed that the other penguins were awake as well. They were all staring at him with curious eyes.

"Yes," he replied, smiling as he waddling over to them. "I'm fine."

"Let me guess," Kowalski began, getting to his feet. "You had a dream from StarClan?"

Private blinked at him. "How did you know?" he asked.

It was Skipper who answered. "Because we also had dreams from StarClan."

Rico nodded in agreement, his eyes shining with excitement.

Kowalski rub under his beak. "So what are we going to do about our dreams?" he asked. "Should we discuss it?" He looked at his leader.

Skipper seemed to be lost in thought. "Yes," he finally decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! :)**


	5. Julien's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>Laughing, Julien went up and down on his bouncy-house, enjoying the thrill of rushing air in his fur. He kept doing flips and using his royal booty to bounce even higher. He did this for several minutes, until finally he got bored of it and climbed off the large bouncy, glancing around. He expected to see one of his subjects, but it seemed like the whole habitat was empty.<p>

"Maurice!" he called as he glanced around, but there was no answer. "Mort?" Still nothing. The king was starting to become to a little lonely and uncertain. He jumped onto the platform and climbed onto his throne, glancing around the habitat; he knew he could see every inch from up here, but he didn't spot the other two lemurs.

He sighed and sat down on his throne, his tail twitching from nervousness. "Where could they be?" he wondered out there.

"There's no need to be worried."

The king jumped off his throne and looked over the edge of platform at the unknown voice. He found himself staring down at a starry golden tabby tom. As he watched, the cat braced his muscles and hopped up beside Julien.

"Greetings," he meowed. "My name is Lionheart."

"You're a StarClan cat, aren't you?" the ring-tail lemur asked, staring at the stars that shined around the cat's paws.

The golden tabby dipped his head. "Yes," he replied. "I have came here to tell you something very important."

The king leaned closer, knowing that the Clan's warriors ancestors only visited their descendants if they had a message for them. "What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you to be nicer to your subjects," Lionheart meowed, and Julien just stared at him with wide eyes, before snorting with amusement.

"I'm nice to them," he told him, still laughing. "They just don't do what I tell them sometimes."

Lionheart was shaking his head, his eyes unreadable as he stared at the king. "That's what I'm saying. Try to be kinder to them. Don't order them around so much."

Julien stopped laughing and looked at the StarClan cat with confusion. "But I'm the king," he protested. "They are suppose to listen to me. They aren't suppose to deny anything I say."

The starry cat's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, before he sighed. "I'm still not sure about this whole king thing," he admitted. "But I know that Maurice sometimes sees you as a friend, not just as king."

"He does?" Julien blinked.

"Yes." Lionheart paused for a moment, before adding," Do _you _see him as a friend rather than a subject sometimes?"

That question took Julien by surprise and he had to think for a while about all the times he had spent with Maurice, before he finally nodded and answered the StarClan cat. "Yeah, I guess," he murmured. "But as king I can't let friendship–"

Lionheart's tail lashed as he stared at Julien. "Stop thinking as yourself as king!" he growled. "Even a Clan leader joins in patrols and fights alongside their Clanmates. They even practice training with the young cats if they feel like they need to strength their skills."

Julien looked at the cat, wondering why he was telling him all this. Did it bother Maurice when he treated him so bad and when he acted like he was so much better than the other two lemurs? If it did, why didn't his adviser say anything.

"Do you understand, Julien?" Lionheart pressed, staring at the lemur with green eyes.

"Uh...I-I guess..." the king stammered, glancing sideways, but he turned back to the cat when I thought hit him. "How's ThunderClan?"

"They are fine," he answered. "But I did not come here to talk to you about them. I just want you to be kinder to your subjects."

"Why?" Julien asked, but the golden tabby's pelt began to fad away. "No, wait!" the king yelled; the StarClan cat didn't answer him though. He stared at the cat with annoyance until he disappeared completely, and then he found himself blinking awake.

He lifted his head and saw that he was laying on the bouncy-house. He glanced beside him. Relief washed over him when he saw his two subjects sound asleep next to him. He watched in wonder as Maurice's ear twitched and Mort's leg jerked.

_Is Lionheart talking to them as well?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up later today! :)**


	6. Maurice's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>Maurice looked up at the trees as he walked down the sidewalk. He kept an eye out for humans, but he didn't see any, which was odd. It was in the middle of the day. Shouldn't there be tons of humans walking by, on the way to the zoo or just strolling through the park?<p>

He stopped beside a trash can and glanced around, wondering where his king was. He called out to Julien, but there was no reply. Now that he thought about it, he doesn't even remembering coming to the park.

"How did I get here?" he wondered out loud.

He knew a few animals lived here, but when he looked around, he didn't spot anyone. It was then that he saw a flick of movement behind the can.

Very slowly, he poked his head around the can and came face to face with a brown tabby she-cat. He remembered her instantly, but he never thought he would saw her again.

"Mousefur!" he gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"

The ThunderClan cat shook her head as if annoyed with something, before coming to the lemur's side. "Looking for you," she replied.

"Why?" Maurice asked. "Is ThunderClan in trouble? Why did you come to me? I can't do anything. You should have went to the penguins."

The aye-aye relax a little when he saw a flash of amusement in the old cat's eyes. When he was in the Clan, he had became really good friends with Mousefur, and he thought about her everyday since, but he never told Julien or Mort. But the laughter vanished from Mousefur's eyes as she looked closer at Maurice.

"I've came here to tell _you _something very important," she announced. "The penguins are getting their own dreams."

"Really?" Suddenly interested, Maurice leaned closer. "What is it?"

The brown cat looked awkward for a moment, before she looked at him again and started," I'm not entirely sure how you do your...royalty thing, but I can't just sit by and watch my friend by treated like he's a piece of fox dung." Anger flashed in Mousefur's eyes, and for some reason Maurice felt warmth that the cat would care so much about him.

He waved her worries away with his hand. "It's fine," he told her. "I'm the king's adviser; the way he treats me is something I had to get used to. It comes with the job." He shrugged, showing Mousefur that it wasn't a big deal about the way Julien acts toward him.

"But you have to learn to stand up for yourself!" the brown cat snapped, leaning closer to the lemur. "Do you want a king or a friend?"

That question took Maurice by surprised, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Mousefur continued. "Firestar never thought he was better than anyone else," she informed him. "Try being his friend, instead of just his subject."

Maurice stared at the cat. He wasn't even sure if his king would allowed him to be a friend. They sometimes goofed around like friends, but Julien often remembered Maurice that he was the king and that he should listen to him without question.

Finally the aye-aye sighed and murmured," I'm not even sure if he will want to be my friend."

"I think he might change his mind once he wakes up," Mousefur answered, a knowing look in her eyes, but before Maurice could ask what she meant, he noticed that her pelt was growing fainter.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Don't go. I have many more questions!" But it was too late; Mousefur kept growing fainter and fainter until she disappeared altogether, leaving Maurice in the park all by himself.

The next thing he knew, he was jerking awake in the lemur habitat at the zoo. He glanced around and found himself staring into yellow eyes. He jumped to his feet and asked his king," Did you also have a strange dream?"

The ring-tail lemur nodded. "Did Lionheart talk to you?" he asked, eying his adviser as if he was studying him.

Maurice felt uncomfortable under Julien's stare, but he didn't back down as he stared up at him. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "Mousefur came to me. She told me something important." He looked down, suddenly not wanting to meet the other lemur's eyes.

"Yes, Lionheart also told me something important," Julien murmured.

Before either of them could say anything else, a mumbling noise sounded behind them, and they turned their heads to see Mort laying on the bouncy-house. His legs were kicking, and his lips were moving as if he was saying something, but Maurice couldn't hear it.

He looked up at Julien and asked," Could Mort be having a dream from StarClan, too?"

His king just shrugged as they continued to watch the little lemur and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! :)**


	7. Mort's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>The little lemur ran past his habitat, giggling. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him as he rounded the corner of the brick wall and started skipping around the exhibit. He couldn't remember what he was doing before he decided to come out here to play–though he expected it was Julien's idea, because the king offend sent Mort away.<p>

But Mort didn't really care; he was having fun going in circles around his habitat. It seemed like he had enough energy to go on forever, but it wasn't long until he started missing the royal feet. He skidded to a halt and jumped onto the wall of his habitat, but before he could go find Julien, he heard someone calling to him.

He looked down to see a pale gray she-cat gazing up at him. He jumped off the wall and landed beside her, noticing that her pelt was sparkly and that she had stars on her paws. He just at her, wondering who she could be.

"Hello, Mort," she meowed, a purr in her throat.

The little lemur blinked in confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked, looking closer at the cat but he couldn't ever remember seeing her.

"We met when you stayed with ThunderClan," the starry cat replied.

"ThunderClan?" Mort put his head to one side, fainting remembering that name as if he had a dream about it a long time ago.

The gray cat nodded her head. "I honestly didn't expect for you to remember," she meowed, sitting down and wrapping her tail around paws. "My name is Ferncloud and I walk in StarClan now."

_StarClan! _As soon as he heard the name of the ancient cats, it all came rushing back to him: the smart penguin's invention transporting them to the warriors world, and them sending days with ThunderClan. He stared up at Ferncloud, remembering that Kowalski had insist it was a dream, and until now he had completely forgot about the Clan. Now he knew that it wasn't a dream, and that this cat was really from StarClan.

"I'm still asleep, aren't I?" he asked in kid-like voice. "I know you are really real, but this right now, isn't really happening..." His voice trailed off as he blinked confused eyes up at the StarClan cat, silently willing her to tell him what was going on. He was comfort when he saw her stare down at him with warmth in her eyes.

"You are dreaming, little one," Ferncloud told him, rubbing his cheek with her tail gently.

Mort continued to stare up at the cat. "Why are you here?" he asked in a small voice.

The StarClan cat crouched down so she was eye level with the lemur. "I have something very important to tell you," she meowed. "Do you think you can remember if I tell you?"

The little lemur nodded, and Ferncloud went on," Try not to obsess over your king's feet so much. I don't want you to get hurt, but if you keep touching his feet, you're going to keep getting kick."

"But I love the king's feets!" Mort protested. "I just want to hug them and wrap my body around them!" He hugged himself to show the starry cat how much he loved Julien's feet.

There was laughter in Ferncloud's eyes, but Mort could see that she didn't approve of what he said. She shook her head and asked," Do you want to keep getting hurt and kicked?"

Sighing, Mort looked down, kicking out his tiny foot. "I guess not," he murmured, not understanding why this cat was so determined to keep him away from the king's feet.

Ferncloud straightened up and looked down at Mort. "Good," she mewed gently. "Remember what I said: No more touching your king's feet. Got it?"

Reluctantly Mort nodded.

"Good," the StarClan repeated. "I must go now, but don't forget." Her voice seemed to echo around Mort as she began to fad and then disappeared.

Mort was knocked out of his dreams by voices, and he opened his eyes to see the other two lemurs talking to each other, seeming to be deep in conversation.

"I'm getting tired of this waiting," Julien was saying as he sat with his legs crossed; when he said that he glared at Maurice. But then he sighed and murmured," Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

Maurice shrugged. "No idea." Then he seemed to see that Mort was watching them, and he jumped to his feet, walking over to the little lemur.

Yawning, Mort sat up, his dreams fading like dew in sunlight. He stared up at Maurice with big eyes as he stopped in front of him. By this time, Julien noticed that Mort was awake, too, and had came to join the other two.

"Did you have any special dreams, Mort?" asked Maurice, eyeing the smaller lemur.

Mort thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. His eyes then shot to Julien's feet and he felt a big smile form on his face. "All I remember is talking about the feets!" he cheered as he jumped to his feet and ran to his king, wrapping his small body around his foot. He felt warm and safe when he was in this position, but when he looked up, he saw a flash of anger in Julien's eyes.

Julien lifted his foot as if to kick Mort off, but suddenly the king lowered it again and he bent down, picking up Mort. "Listen," he started, looking the little lemur in the face. "Don't touch the royal feets, okay?"

Suddenly some of Mort's dream came rushing back to him, and, after Julien set him down, he turned to Maurice. "I did have a weird dream," he told him.

"You did?" The aye-aye walked over to Mort. "What was it about?"

"This cat started talking to me, but I can't remember everything she said." He looked up at the bigger lemur. "Something about the king's feets."

"Why would a cat be talking about my feets?" Julien demanded, walking over to his subjects. "I mean, they are so wonderful, but it's kinda weird..." His voice trailed off.

Maurice was nodding. "Let's go to the penguins," he finally decided.

"What?" Julien sounded surprised. "Why?"

"Mousefur told me that they, too, were having dreams from StarClan," Maurice explained. "Maybe they can tell us what is going on."

"Fine," Julien groaned, and the three lemurs left the habitat, heading toward the penguins' home as the sun made its first appearance over the buildings of New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**I'll have another chapter up later today!**


	8. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors!**

* * *

><p>"So we all had dreams from StarClan?" Skipper's gaze traveled over his team, and all three penguins nodded. He decided to take this slow, one at a time. He turned to Kowalski. "What was your dream about?" he asked him.<p>

The tall penguin looked down as if embarrassed, before looking back up at his leader. "I was visited by a cat named Yellowfang," he began. "She told me not to worry that sometimes my inventions don't work out as plan, and to always have faith in myself."

Skipper nodded thoughtfully, wondering if that could come in handy the next time Kowalski tried to build something. Maybe instead of freaking out like he sometimes does, he would be able to calmly figure out a way to fix it?

_Thank you, Yellowfang, _Skipper thought, before he turned to Rico. He wondered if the psychopath would be able to explain what his dream was about. Rico opened his beak, but instead of trying to speak, he coughed up three fish and handed them to his friends. The leader looked down at the food for a moment before eating it.

He looked back up at Rico and guessed," Whoever came to visit you told you something about your ability to hack up anything?"

The psychopath nodded and squeak out something that sounded like "useful".

Skipper suddenly understood: The cat who visited Rico had told him that his hacking skills were very useful. He turned to Private just in time to see the young penguin gulp down the fish Rico gave him. "And what about you?" Skipper asked him.

The private opened his beak to reply, but just then the sound of the fishbowl being pushed aside made Skipper look up. He found himself staring at the lemur king, who pocked his head into the hole and looked around the lair.

"Hey, penguins!" he called out. "We need to talk to you!" He dropped into the HQ, followed closely by his two subjects.

Skipper swallowed a growl of frustration as he turned to the taller animal. "What is it, Ringtail?" he demanded. "We are busy at the moment."

It was Maurice who answered. "Let me guess. You are talking about your dreams from StarClan?"

Kowalski appeared beside Skipper, and the tall penguin looked closely at the lemurs. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Because we had dreams, too," Julien announced, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You did?" Kowalski looked down at his leader. "If they had dreams, as well, we might need to learn what happened to them in it."

Skipper nodded in agreement, before turning back to the lemurs. "What did you dream about?" he asked them.

Julien pushed past Maurice and stopped in front of the flat-headed penguin. "I dreamed about a golden tabby called Lionheart," he began. "He had um..." He suddenly trailed off, and he glanced over at his subjects, and then turned to look at Skipper again, but he didn't try to finish his sentence.

"Well, Ringtail?" Skipper pressed, staring at the lemur with suspicion.

The lemur king sighed. "He had told me to be nicer to my subjects," he murmured, sounding as if he wasn't sure if telling everyone about what Lionheart had told him was a good idea. He turned to Maurice and went on," I'll try to listen to StarClan, but you must never forget I am your king."

Maurice nodded, but then Skipper saw anger flashed in the aye-aye's eyes as he stormed over to the taller lemur. "No, Julien," he said in a hard tone, but his voice softened as he continued," You aren't just my king. You are also my friend." He smiled up at the king, before turning to Skipper. "You remember Mousefur?" he asked.

Skipper thought for a moment, and then he nodded, remembering seeing Maurice hang around the brown elder when they were staying with ThunderClan. "Yes, I remember her."

"Well, she told me that I shouldn't see Julien as just a king," the aye-aye went on, glancing at Julien. "She said that maybe we could become friends."

Julien stared down at his adviser. "I thought we were already friends," he murmured. "But I promised to try to be nicer." He sighed and turned to where Mort still stood beside the ladder. "I'll even try to be nicer to him," he added, sounding as if the idea disgusted him, but Skipper could see that he really meant what he said.

The king talking about Mort made a thought hit Skipper. He walked until he was standing in front of the steps, and he looked down at the little lemur. "Did you have a dream, too, Sad Eyes?" he asked, studying the creature.

Before he could reply, Maurice's voice spoke from behind Skipper, making him turn to him. "He said he did," the aye-aye explained, sounding confused," but he doesn't remember much of it, besides a cat talking to him about Julien's feet."

Skipper thought about what Maurice said until he decided that Mort's dream wasn't really important. He walked over to Private, who was still standing in the middle of the lair. He didn't seem hurt that he wasn't able to explain his dream; Skipper noticed that he had been listening to the lemurs' dreams with huge eyes and a smile on his face. Now, Skipper decided, it was the young penguin's turn to explain.

"Who visited you, Private?" he asked, coming to a halt in front of him.

"Bluestar," the young member replied, staring up at his leader. "She told me that I am a value member of this team and should never forget it."

Skipper was surprised to hear that. "But of course," he assured the smaller penguin.

Private nodded. "I told her that I already knew that." He smiled as he looked at Skipper.

"What was _your _dream about?" Kowalski waddled over to Skipper. "Everyone else explained theirs. Now it's your turn, Skipper."

Skipper nodded in agreement. "I met with Firestar," he explained, sadness washing over him again when he remembered that the great leader walked with StarClan now. "He just wanted to thank me for showing his Clan our techniques. He said that a great battle happened, and without our moves they would have lost to the Dark Forest."

Everyone stared at him for a few moments, before Kowalski asked," What's the Dark Forest?"

"Firestar explained to me that not every cat is welcomed in the ranks of StarClan," Skipper told them. "Some of them, the ones who choose the dark path and decided to betray their Clans, are exile to the Dark Forest when they die."

He saw everyone shiver as if his explanation frightened them. "Anyways," he went on, deciding not to stay on the subject about the Dark Forest for long," I was sad to find out that Firestar died during the battle."

The lemurs and Kowalski gasped, but Skipper saw Private and Rico nodding slowly.

"Bluestar told me that he died during a fight," the smallest penguin said. "She never said anything about a _battle!"_

Skipper looked at Rico, and thought maybe his cat must have told him that the ginger leader had died. Then he turned to Kowalski as the tall penguin began to speak.

"I'm going to miss, Firestar," he murmured, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly they heard the bell on the tower go off, and Skipper snapped his head up. "Come on, boys," he said. "We got to get topside before someone notices we aren't there."

The lemurs went up the ladder first, and after Skipper and his team was on the island, the leader was glad to see that they manged to escape the penguins habitat without any human seeing them.

Then Skipper noticed that Private was by his side. He looked down at the small penguin as Private asked," Do you think we will ever see ThunderClan again?"

Skipper glanced up as the first humans walked to the gates that surrounded the penguins' home. Then he looked down at Private and replied," I don't know, young private."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**The End!**


End file.
